Completely Random Happenstance
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Sirius is an avid role player on Hogwarts. And has devoted pretty much all his free time to it. He's even got a crush on another rper, who he doesn't actually know in real life. Lily has decided that he's living too much in fantasy and not reality. So she drags him out to meet her new friend. One who's about to turn his fantasy into reality. Written for Neon Domino. Happy Birthday!
1. Is it Fate?

**AN: Hi guys! So this is a fanfic that I had intended to write at a later date but decided to do it as a birthday fic instead. I'm writing this for NeonDomino because she's awesome and keeps me on track with my writing. Well, she does better then most anyway with that. I tend to get distracted easy. But she was super sweet enough to write a fic for my birthday last month so I'm returning the favor with one of my own for her. **

**Also, I made a few changes to people that are specifically for her. Like, Lily and Sirius being brother and sister. ^.^ And with her permission I may bring in a pain in Sirius' backside from her stories to be a character in this. Let me know on that one Neon, you know who I'm referring to I'm sure. Anyway, this is an AU story, so no magic. But please Review at the end for me, k? Thank you much!**

**Happy Birthday NeonDomino!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: Is it Fate?  
(An:Btw, the italicized words are messages on an instant messenger app. Like yim, aol, etc.)

_CelestialCanine: We could have them fight over the fact that Lupa wants Rom to end things with Ri. Because he's not going to back down from that._

_RomanWolf: True. But Lupa would want Romulus to kill Orion if it came down to it. Rom would try to force Orion to end things._

_CelestialCanine: How? Orion loves Rom. He wouldn't just end things over something petty._

_RomanWolf: Maybe Lupa finds another wolf to mate with Romulus? And maybe kidnaps Orion until Romulus agrees to mate the other wolf?_

_CelestialCanine: That would get Darius involved though. The Shifter Council wouldn't just let Lupa take one of their own._

_CelestialCanine: ! Which would make them try to force Orion to dump Romulus! That could work._

_RomanWolf: Yeah, but how would they get out of it?_

_CelestialCanine: Maybe they don't. We could have them break up and then Romulus mate the other wolf._

_RomanWolf: No, he wouldn't do that. He's too in love with Orion. The bond wouldn't be there for the mating to occur._

_CelestialCanine: Well it wouldn't stick anyway because didn't Romulus already mark Orion as his Intended?_

_RomanWolf: That's right, he did. The night of the solstice. So the mating wouldn't work and it wouldn't feel right to Rom. This could work. You want to start the thread or should I?_

_CelestialCanine: I'll start it. Want to pick up with them meeting up for lunch?_

_RomanWolf: Sure. I'll respond when I get home. Gotta go. _

_CelestialCanine: Have fun at work!_

A dark haired man logged off his messenger and pulled up a website on his computer. Hogwarts was a role play site based in the magical world. It was actually one of the better rp sites he'd been on and just so happened to be where he found a kindred spirit. Though that was more of a not-so-little crush now. RomanWolf aka Romulus was his rp buddy on the site and since their random meeting on Hogwarts a year ago, Sirius had developed quite a liking of the man.

He knew the other rper was a guy who, just like him, liked other guys. They had had other discussions about that. Along with likes and dislikes, favorite foods, music, books, etc, and even had one really interesting discussion on preferred types of men and positions in bed. That one had made him blush. And have some vivid dreams. Though in those dreams they were their rp muses, Orion: the black dog shape-shifter and Romulus: the tawny brown werewolf.

"Sirius! Sirius! Up!" The man looked down at the mop of black hair that had appeared at his side. James and Lily must have come in without him knowing. The man hit send and watched his post appear on the screen before closing the laptop and picking his godson up.

"Heya Harry. Look at you, so heavy!"

"Am not! You just weak!" He couldn't help but laugh at the two year old. Harry gave him a toothy grin in return.

"Maybe you're just growing too fast for me to keep up. Would you look at that, another tooth came in! High five little man."

"And he is chewing poor Padfoot's paw to bits. You may want to save the poor thing." Lily held up the aged stuffed dog to Sirius that did indeed have a soggy left paw.

"Funny. I always favored the right one." He remembered quite fondly dragging the dog around via right paw in his mouth. It made Sirius happy to know that Harry was loving his favorite stuffed animal as much as he had.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that." James walked in with a glass of lemonade in hand and a grossed out look on his face.

"What, my baby sister never told you?" Lily rolled her eyes and tossed Padfoot over the desk to her brother and son.

"Padfoot!" Harry snatched the dog and immediately bit down on it's paw.

"Soooo, what are you up to tonight?" The red head's tone sent warning alarms off in Sirius' head. He looked up at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Whhyyy?"

"Because, I may or may not just so happen to know a really cute guy that may or may not be interested in meeting you."

"Not interested."

"Sirius!"

"Lily!" It was amazing that he could make the exasperation in her voice to a perfect pitch. It usually only served to make her more frustrated.

"Come on, you can't stay hidden in a fake relationship with a fake guy in a fake simulated game." The man rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around the desk with Harry in his arms.

"First off, he's not fake. Second it's a role play site in which our muses are in a sort of really complicated relationship thing that we're about to add a heap of drama to. Third, I'm not hiding in anything." James shook his head at him.

"But you are. You won't even think of dating anyone because you have this massive crush on this guy. Who, by the way, you refuse to tell that you have a massive crush on."

"Because it could make things weird!" Lily smiled and took Harry.

"Good! It's settled then. You're coming out to dinner and meeting Remus. He's my new yoga partner and really good looking and he's gay. We actually talked about you for an hour today. He said it'd be fun to meet you sometime and I told him tonight was good so you're going. You're going to dress nice and be polite. Oh and fall completely madly in love with him."

"Oh is that all? I swear woman, you need to stop playing matchmaker with me. And what happened to Marly? I thought she was your yoga partner." Sirius, despite his claim that he wasn't going out was still following his sister's demand and getting dressed.

"Marly's on bed rest till the baby comes. Remus has been my yoga partner for almost two weeks now. No, not that shirt, the red one I got you for your birthday. And seriously? The leather jacket and combat boots?" Lily crossed her arms at her brother's choice of clothes.

"Red shirt, fine. But I intend to ride my bike Lils so get over the jacket and boots."

"But we're going to a nice restaurant Sirius."

"And no one is going to care about my jacket and boots Lily."

"God you can tell you two are related the way you bicker. Take Harry to the car Lils, we'll be down in a minute." James moved aside so his wife could head out to the car before turning to his brother-in-law.

"She really wants me to meet this guy huh?"

"And make a good impression obviously. Look, Sear, she's just worried for you. You're cooped up in the house and not going out like you used to. You haven't been on a date in months...Lily thinks you're deluding yourself into feeling like you're in a relationship with this Romulus guy when you aren't and it's not healthy." Sirius turned around as he slipped on his jacket, looking over to his best friend leaning on the door frame.

"But I'm not. I know we aren't dating. I just don't feel like dating any one at the moment is all."

"That's what I told her but you gotta admit it's weird. You were always out with guys and stuff and suddenly you weren't. I'm not saying that you have to go and meet Remus and fall in love and have adopted babies and stuff but at least meet him. He's really nice. If you still want to come home and immediately check your site for a post from Romulus then by all means, it's your life." The pair headed out and down the stairs from Sirius' third floor apartment.

"But..." There was always a but.

"You could also want to take Remus out for a ride on your bike or go for coffee sometime. Who knows, maybe once you've met him you will like him and want to date and fall in love and have adopted babies."

"Why do you keep saying adopted babies?" James shrugged and smiled at the grey eyed man.

"I don't know. It's what Lily says. She can't wait for you to one day meet the man of your dreams and have adopted babies that she can babysit. Personally, I think she just wants to hop them up on sugar and send them home as payback for all the times Harry's come home on a chocolate high." Sirius laughed as he headed toward his black GSX1250FA. He was going to go with a more traditional bike but when he saw the sleek sport bike it was all over. Sirius had honestly never thought he'd own a crotch rocket until he saw his Vixen.

She roared to life under him and within a few moments he was following the Potters' red hatchback down the road to dinner.

'Well, I guess meeting the guy wouldn't hurt.'

* * *

**An: Ta da~! Review for me please? I do so love reviews. I will try to keep up with updates. This story won't be too long so it shouldn't be hard. (She says knowing that it may very well be a lie)**


	2. Hazel Meets Grey

**An: I apologize for the wait. I'm horrible at regular updating at this present time. I used to be really good at it. I really have no excuse for it other then being busy in RL and writer's block. Which as lame as they are, are true. Anyway, here is the second chapter and I will be updating Ancient Ties within the week at the very least. Meant to Be still has a minute before I'll have that chapter finished.**

**If you guys like this story and don't have anything to read I urge to go try my other Harry Potter fics and my one Percy Jackson (If you like it that book series that is). And if not I'd recommend NeonDomino's and adVENTitiious' stories. They're really good.**

Disclaimer: I totally own all of this! (she says sarcastically)

* * *

Chapter 2: Hazel Meets Grey

Sirius found himself at a restaurant he had no clue even existed let alone a well established place. Harry immediately found his hand once he was off the bike.

"Hey monster. Lils where did you find this place?"

"Remus. He likes Italian food. Something about Milan and food of the gods." The dark haired man chuckled and set his helmet down before following them inside. He had to admit, the place looked very nice. It almost made him wonder why he never discovered it on his own. Then he remembered his ex and why Italian food always turned him off. Sirius was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the man that came in from a secluded dining area.

"Lily, glad you found the place alright."

"It wasn't easy. This place is off the beaten path. How on Earth did you find it?"

"I was craving tortellini antipasto. So I looked online, found a restaurant that served it, tried the food and loved it and, well, here we are. You must be Sirius, hi I'm Remus." The hazel eyes that found his were such a peculiar color that Sirius didn't have a response right away. Then he got a good look at the body that held those eyes.

He suddenly hated and loved his sister.

Remus was so much his type that Sirius had no clue what to do with the man. Yet, that was the problem. The man in front of him might have been too much his type. Was that possible?

"Y-yes. Sorry. I was thinking about something." Like what the hell was he going to do with this guy. His comfortable smile only made it worse for him. Or better. Sirius really wasn't sure yet.

"I already have a table if you..." Remus let the sentence die as he lead them back to his table that already had a chair for Harry. They really had been planning all this.

"Is that wine?" James pointed to the four glasses and child cup all filled with red liquid. Harry tried to grab for it the moment he was placed in his seat. Sirius handed it to him on his way to his seat.

"Yes. It's a cherry wine the restaurant just got in. Oh, and Harry has juice. I think the waiter said raspberry-cherry but I'm not for sure. You walked in when he brought them." He had even gotten Harry a colored juice to match the wine so he didn't feel left out. God was he in trouble.

"So, Remus. I hear you met Lily at yoga?" Sirius fell back into his charm and old playbook to stop himself from acting like an idiot. At least it wasn't a horrible thing to use when he was out of his zone. Or was it that he was back in his old zone and that's what made it easier?

Ugh, if only his mind would pick a side.

"Yes I did. I recently moved back to England and since I had been doing yoga for years abroad I had to find a new class now that I'm settled again. Lily was on the mat next to mine and we just sort of clicked. We've been yoga buddies ever since." A man that liked to travel? Another point in favor for Remus. Or against. It all depended if Sirius decided this was a good thing or not.

"You used to live abroad?"

"Oh, yes. My work sometimes required me to be in other countries for long periods of time. It's actually how I fell in love with Italian food. Spend long enough in Italia and you will find the food will bring comfort and happiness with every bite. This place does a remarkable imitation of true Italian cuisine." James cleared his throat as he set down his wine glass. Lily gave him a look that said to 'play nice'.

"Imitation?"

"Sorry, it's what my father used to say. True culture cuisine can only be made by those born and bred in the culture itself. The food isn't made by an Italian. She's an American. It wasn't meant as an offense..." There was a vulnerable side to this enigma in front of him. Remus was suddenly shy and Sirius found himself liking it all the more.

"Where all have you traveled Remus?" Maybe going back into something the honey blonde man was comfortable with would help bring him back out of his shell...and it worked like a charm.

"I've been all over. France, Italy, China, Japan, America, Brazil, Spain, Germany. So many places. Each with it's own beauty and distinction. What about you? Do you travel?"

"I've always wanted to but then my father died and my mother went crazy and my brother fell ill...sorry. That sounded not near as depressing in my head. Let's just say family circumstances kept me Britain-bound."

"I'm so sorry. Lily never mentioned-" Remus had started to apologize but Lily cut him off.

"We don't really talk about it." Family wasn't something that was about to be discussed on a first date. Let alone first meeting.

"But traveling is still on my list of things to do." Remus turned back to the strikingly bright grey eyes.

"List? Like a bucket list?"

"Yeah! Lily says it's morbid to have one at my age but why not? You are never too young to cross things off a bucket list right?"

"Very true. No one ever knows how long they have." Sirius grinned at his date and was delighted to see it returned. They continued talking about all sorts of things going from their bucket lists, which had quite a few things in common, to which super hero they would be and why. Lily and James took Harry home sometime after dessert but urged the boys to stay and chat. Sirius swore he heard his sister tell James that she won and he had to pay up as they were walking away.

And the Black couldn't remember having a better time on a first date. Not even the ones that ended the next morning. Once the place was closing down for the night the pair headed out. The only vehicle left was Sirius' bike. Remus' was no where to be found.

"Where did you park? Just in case it's a bit far I can walk you. No sense letting a good night end in a mugging." The man smiled at the poor joke and shook his head.

"I don't have a car. I road the bus." Sirius frowned at that. It was too late at night for the buses to run to this area of town.

"But you don't have a way home then."

"I can walk."

"Well I have an extra helmet if you want a ride." Remus tilted his head a little in confusion.

"Helmet? What do you-is that yours?" He had caught sight of the black bike behind Sirius and at the affirmative nod, he moved closer.

"Number 74. Ride a motorcycle."

"Bikes are on your bucket list?"

"Of course they are! How could you resist this? The sleek designs, the aerodynamics, the engine rumbling beneath you as you take off like a bullet. Highly dangerous but oh so thrilling." Sirius had sat down on his bike and looked up at Remus in wonder. This was too much.

"You can't be real." The brunette stopped and looked up at Sirius. Was he making fun of him?

"Excuse me?"

"You. You are too damn perfect to be real. I mean, you like traveling, you have a wicked sense of humor, have a bucket list as long as mine, you like bikes, and have an affinity for the super nerdy things that are so dorky and uncool that they are actually cool. Not to mention those eyes, those legs and that amazing backside...you can't be real." Remus blushed softly and smiled at him. He stepped closer, cupped Sirius' face with his hands and kissed him.

"I assure you I'm real. Now-" The dark haired man felt a leg swing around the bike and hands wind around him as a very fit body pressed against him. Remus leaned in a bit more to whisper into his ear.

"Take me for a ride Sirius." The bike roared to life and within a moment the street was empty. Sirius thought for sure Remus was a dream. Maybe he had wrecked on the way to the restaurant and this was just his mind playing out the rest of the night. He didn't know. He didn't really care either.

For the first time in a long time Sirius Black was on a date, and not thinking about the cyber guy on his laptop at home. Lily would be so proud.

* * *

**Yay for another chapter. I realize they aren't as long as my chapters normally are but I liked where this one ended so I cut it off. The next chapter is going to have a bit of a time jump in it because this story isn't supposed to be very long and they will have been dating for awhile. Anyway~ Click the review button below and review for me please. It does so brighten my day.**


	3. Building Desires

AN: I know, I know. My updating fails. But I have gotten an update out so yay! I'm working on my updating but I make no promises. Just perhaps beg you guys not to abandon your reading of my fics due to my shoddy updating skills.

If you guys do like this however I have a few other fics you can check out. There's another wolfstar (Ancient Ties), a wolfstar oneshot (First Christmas), a wolfstar mentioned oneshot (Talking of Tea), a wolfstar adjacent OC (Meant to Be) which I urge you to try, and a Percy Jackson (Immortal Children of the Gods) which features several OCs but works quite well in that setting.

And if you want to stick with wolfstars I recommend NeonDomino's work. She's a really talented author and has a ton of wolfstar stories.

Disclaimer: I own as much of Harry Potter as the ghost in my attic does. Meaning absolutely none.

* * *

Ch. 3 Building Desires

Two AM had Sirius on a stoop in London with Remus against the door, snogging him happily. He had taken the man on an hour long drive around the city and when they finally stopped at his house, Remus pulled him in for another kiss. Ten minutes later they were still lip locked and god was he an amazing kisser. Eventually he pulled away with the need to breathe.

"I gotta get home..."

"I know. Tonight was a lot of fun. You should take me out riding again." Sirius grinned and kissed Remus again.

"Any damn time you want." One more kiss and they parted with the promise of meeting up again very soon. Sirius drove home with a smile on his face. He hated that his sister meddled but at that moment in time, he absolutely loved that she meddled too. When he got home he found a reply from Romulus and quickly posted one back. The moment he did, RomanWolf popped up on his messenger.

_RomanWolf: Hey Ri, I didn't think you were getting on tonight._

_CelestialCanine: Sup Rom. I just got in. Family kept me longer then I thought it would. How was your night?_

_RomanWolf: It was better then I thought it would be. I tried something new and it was amazing._

_CelestialCanine: See? I told you getting out of your shell wasn't a bad thing. Trying new things is always good. You never know when the next new thing might be your favorite thing._

_RomanWolf: Lol, I know. I wasn't so sure about it but I'm really glad I did it. Thanks for that btw, you gave me the confidence to give it a go in the first place. And I think this might just be a favorite thing in the making._

_CelestialCanine: Sweet! And you are very welcome. Oh, did you see? Kira and Devin broke up on the site. Devin found out about Kira's double life. That thread is looking really good._

_RomanWolf: I saw that. I wonder how they're going to fix that or if they wanted to go in different directions. I think Devin was talking about rping a relationship with Mikio for a while._

_CelestialCanine: I wish him luck. Mikio is brutal in her rps. Orion used to date her._

_RomanWolf: Ugh, don't remind me. Romulus hates her because of that._

_CelestialCanine: We could always pm her and see if she wanted to add some drama to Rom and Ri's relationship._

_RomanWolf: Rom would probably end up maiming her or worse if she tried to get back with Orion._

_CelestialCanine: True...but that could always be fun! Orion does like that Romulus is so possessive._

_RomanWolf: Of course he does. Lol. Orion is a bit of a crazy one._

_CelestialCanine: And yet, Romulus fell in love with him anyway._

_RomanWolf: What can I say? He's a sucker for a pretty boy that he can take the roughness. Post_

_CelestialCanine: Take it and beg for more._

_RomanWolf: Rom does love to make him scream. I got a pm from Dashel wanting to know if he could be the one they try to mate Romulus off to._

_CelestialCanine: That could work. Dashel is a good rper and has been after Romulus in the past. Not to mention will take any opportunity to try to annoy Orion._

_RomanWolf: Only because the guy actually wants in your pants in RL. He lives in your area right?_

_CelestialCanine: I think so. Same country at the very least. Not that I would be interested in him._

_RomanWolf: Oh? Why not? _

_CelestialCanine: Because I don't know what he looks like and haven't really talked to him much? For all I know he could some serial rapist/murderer._

_RomanWolf: *eyeroll* For all you know __**I **__could be a serial rapist/murderer._

_CelestialCanine: For you Rom, I'd take the chance of having my intestines ripped out and being choked with them._

_RomanWolf: ...Ew. And thanks? I think._

_CelestialCanine: Lol. Sorry. I watch too many gory movies for my own good. One of my exes got my on them. Post_

_RomanWolf: Try some Disney movies then. I hear they are very warm-hearted and fun. ...Against a tree in the park? _

_CelestialCanine: Hey, it's dark out. They could make it work and if they get caught then it's all the more fun, right? And you're just saying that because you probably watch Disney movies._

_RomanWolf: I do. But it's not all I watch. I happen to like some musicals too. Oh and car movies, like Gone in 60 Seconds or the Fast series. Those are good ones too._

_CelestialCanine: I watched Repo the Genetic Opera once. Does that count?_

_RomanWolf: It is a good musical. You might like Sweeny Todd too. Post. I'm off to bed. I have to be up early._

_CelestialCanine: You'll have a post waiting for you in the morning and I will check out Sweeny Todd. Btw, the Fast series is one of my favs too._

_RomanWolf: Of course it is. Lol. Night._

_CelestialCanine: Night._

Sirius watched RomanWolf log off before going to post another reply on their thread. Despite how amazing Remus had made him feel, he still got deliriously happy when he saw RomanWolf online. It was a little sad actually how something so small made him grin like that. It was only a little bit later and the dark haired man was fast asleep in bed.

"Lily I honestly can't babysit Harry tonight. I've got plans. Plans that can't involve having a toddler around." Sirius was currently cooking food for dinner. Knowing his date like he did, the man made the smart choice and went with stuffed shells, salad, and garlic bread. He and Remus had been seeing each other for a month and tonight Remus was coming over for dinner and staying the night. Or at least that was the plan.

"Then I guess James and I won't be going out for our anniversary. You know he got tickets to my favorite ballet? He had to buy them months ago and who knows when we'll be able to go out again. And Harry was _so_ looking forward to spending time with his Uncle Sirius. I suppose I'll have to crush his poor little heart too. That's three people's dreams you've crushed Sirius. Mine for wanting to go out on my anniversary, Harry's for wanting to spend time with you, and James' for wanting to get laid."

"Hey, James and I share the same goal tonight Lils."

"And we are just meaningless casualties in your quest for sex. I see how it is." The red head on the other end of the line was ace at sounded so woeful and completely crushed.

"You are a shameless in your guilt trips Lily. Fine. Bring Harry over, you friggin harpy." His sister's voice on the other end immediately got perky and excited.

"We'll be over in 30. Thank you Siri~" The called ended and Sirius groaned. Not that he didn't absolutely adore his nephew but this was supposed to be a night with just Remus. Now he had a toddler to work around and he knew that sex was out of the question. Perhaps Remus would still stay the night...maybe. True to her word Lily was over in half an hour, dropping Harry off.

"Sirius sleepover! Momma says I get to!"

"Indeed you do little man! Go put your stuff in your room and let me talk to your mom." Harry took off down the hallway to his room. Sirius watched him so much that it was just easier giving the kid his own room instead of having a closet full of toys somewhere.

"Thank you so much Sirius. He was so excited. It's been a while since he's stayed the night with you."

"Yeah well, I had a cold and then he got chicken pox and then I had a deadline to make."

"I know. He just didn't really understand is all. I'll pick him up tomorrow. Love you Sirius. Love you Harry!"

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Lily." Harry, it turns out, was really wanting to bake cookies. So, to keep him occupied, Sirius pulled a chair over and let him help make cookies. Although by the time the cookies made it into the oven, there were more chocolate chips in Harry's tummy then there were in the cookie dough. Sirius quickly cleaned up the mess and had just started the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

"I gots it!"

"Harry wait, you don't know who it is!" The man knew exactly who it was but the little boy didn't. He still opened the door anyway with Sirius right behind him.

"Remmy! Momma not here."

"Harry? Oh, hey Sirius. You didn't mention you were babysitting." The amber-eyed man stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He had packed his overnight bag with a completely different train of thought in mind.

"I wasn't supposed to be but today's Lily and James' anniversary and my sister is too damn good at making me feel guilty so I have Harry for the night." Remus nodded as Sirius led him further into the flat.

"Well her text message of 'I'm so sorry but I'm so not sorry.' makes a lot more sense now. Uh, where do you want me to set my stuff?" The dark haired man had been about to say his room but with the thought of Harry in mind he led his date to the guest bedroom.

"Here you are. I'm sorry it's not that big of a guest room. Harry took the bigger of the two. That boy has a lot of toys."

"No problem. I'd only be sleeping in here anyway...what is that amazing smell?" The pair were headed back into the kitchen with Sirius popping his head in to make sure Harry was fine.

"That, would be our dinner and dessert. Harry wanted chocolate and I know you love Italian food so it's stuffed shells for dinner and chocolate chip cookies for dessert." Remus gave him a surprised smile.

"Tell me you have Sangiovese wine and I will kiss you." Sirius raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a bottle of wine. Given their first date and every one since, he'd picked up on Remus' love of fine wine. In particular, his love of fine wine with good food in a wonderful pairing. So, Sirius looked up what wine went with the food he was making and what would be a good selection from that wine.

"Just a kiss?" The tawny haired man read the label on the bottle and grinned.

"You really were aiming to get me in bed huh?"

"Any man in their right mind would have that goal but yes, it was my full intention to have you in my bed tonight Mr. Lupin." Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he did.

"Keep it up and you just might." The response he got was a grin.

"Well I wouldn't say no if you tried."

"I'll bet. How long until dinner is ready?" Sirius turned around to check the timer on the stove.

"A couple minutes max, why?"

"Well do you have a preference to eating dinner and then watching a movie or watching a movie while eating dinner?"

"No preference really, although Harry tends to eat more of his food if he doesn't have something distracting him." Remus nodded as he pulled away to allow Sirius to get the cookies out of the oven.

"Then we'll wait till after dinner. I brought a movie to watch and lucky for you, it's Disney so Harry can watch it too." The Black raised an eyebrow at him.

"A Disney movie? Really?"

"It has really sweet bikes in it and since you like bikes I thought you might like it. I personally love the film. The special effects are amazing. It's Tron: Legacy by the way."

"Own a lot of Disney movies do you?"

"Not a lot, no. But ones I really love I buy." The man shook his head.

"Next you'll be telling me Frozen is in that mix."

"Why? What's wrong with Frozen?"

"Frozen! Anna like Momma." Remus realized immediately that Sirius had to have watched Frozen due to the toddler's sudden appearance at the word.

"We are not watching Frozen Harry."

"But it's good!"

"I don't have that movie. Besides it's time for dinner and Remus brought a movie for you to watch instead ok? We'll watch it after dinner and your bath." Harry nodded and lifted his arms up to be put in his high chair at Sirius' bar style dining room table. The whole scene reminded Remus one of the reasons he was falling so hard for his boyfriend. Sirius was really good with kids.

"Juice?"

"Absolutely kiddo. Do you want apple, grape, or cherry?" The green eyed boy thought for a moment before giving a toothy smile.

"Apple _and_ cherry!"

"Cherry-apple it is. Give me just a minute Harry and we'll have dinner. You have to put Padfoot down though." The stuffed dog in Harry's hand was suddenly thrown across the room to land neatly in the nearest chair to him.

"That's quite a nice throw Harry." Remus smiled at Harry as he sat down at the table.

"You sleepover too?"

"Yes Harry, I'm sleeping over too."

"Yay! Now just need Daddy, but he's with Momma." Sirius sat down two plates of food before giving Harry his sippy cup and little plate. All that was left was the wine. The two glasses that were set down ended up being fairly full. Remus gave his date a wry smile.

"Trying to get me not sober?" The odd choice of words was due to the presence of Harry. Sirius winked at him.

"Maybe a little." All in all the dinner was a fairly quiet affair. Normally it would've been much louder with baby Potter there but Harry was honestly too busy shoving his face full of the Italian food to talk much. Sirius and Remus however were content to give each other looks across the table and play footsie underneath it. Once their plates were clear the grey-eyed man took his nephew for his bath and allowed Remus to roam the flat.

It was quite clear that Sirius valued his family, given how many pictures he had of them everywhere. Most of them were of Lily, James, and Harry, although a few contained a man who looked like Sirius but definitely wasn't Sirius. There was one that had Sirius, Lily, and the other guy. Remus realized very fast that it must have been the brother Sirius spoke of on their first date when he saw a picture of those three and their parents. The man could tell just from the photograph that Sirius' parents had been strict and cold people. It made him curious as to how Lily and Sirius turned out so loving and warm.

"Remus?" The Black walked into the room Remus had found himself in.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking at your pictures."

"No, it's fine. Harry was asking for the movie." With a nod the pair left the room and went to watch the movie. Sirius had to hand to his boyfriend, he did end up really liking Tron. It was even better when the amber-eyed man curled up on the couch with him with Harry snuggling Padfoot on his lap. It felt so domestic that he didn't know what to do at first. Then he realized that must have been how Lily and James felt all the time.

The idea of adopted babies didn't sound so bad if there were moments like this. That thought alone both terrified and elated Sirius. Once the movie was over Harry got put to bed. Being the good uncle he was, Sirius read Harry a bedtime story when asked and left the nightlight on for him. It was just too bad that he couldn't have the adult sleepover he had been wanting. With a sigh the man made his way back to his room, checking in on Remus. Upon seeing the unmoving lump on the bed, he knew his date was already asleep. The surprise was hard to mask when Sirius walked into his room to find Remus lounging on his bed in pajama bottoms.

"Remus?"

"I decided your bed was loads more comfortable then the guest bedroom. Do you mind?"

"But your bed...you do realize Harry's going to come in here if he wakes up right? Putting a pillow under your covers to look like you're sleeping in there won't do much good."

"That's my body pillow. I sleep with one. I like to cuddle you see, but I left it in there since I figured I wouldn't need a pillow to cuddle. Was I wrong?" Sirius shook his head as he removed his shirt, two seconds later, Remus pulled him into a kiss.

"Good. Go ahead and get ready for bed. I'm just going to stretch out and get comfortable." God that man...when was he ever going to not do that kind of thing to him? Sirius found himself trying to hide a happy grin as he got ready for bed. Seriously, how much more could he adore the guy? And how was he able to be shy while being so bold? A few moments later and he was crawling into bed and finding a warm body snuggled up against his own.

"Mmm...much better then a body pillow." Remus got a soft laugh in reply.

"I better be. I'm glad you could stay the night. Sorry it didn't work out like we wanted."

"My pleasure, besides, I got to see you with Harry. You're very good with him."

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself. Harry kind of loves you. He said something about a chocolate sundae when I gave him a bath." The man felt more then saw Remus' smile.

"I gave him my chocolate sundae when I visited Lily last week. He looked like Christmas had come early."

"That's because Harry would live, sleep, and breathe chocolate if he could. Not that he's the only one."

"I would not live, sleep, and breathe chocolate."

"You are so addicted, don't lie."

"Says the man who helped me eat a pound of it on our third date."

"I have a sweet tooth, what can I say?" The tawny haired man looked up at his boyfriend.

"Chocolate body paint."

"Ch-what?"

"Chocolate body paint. You know, edible body paints? They make a surprisingly good chocolate one." The surprises that man kept throwing at him.

"How do you know how good it is?" The grin he got said everything his boyfriend didn't.

"Hmm...I may have to look into this." Sirius earned himself a kiss for that, but he could tell sleep was starting to take hold of them both.

"Mm, such a good boyfriend."

"You make it sound like you're training me."

"Who says I'm not?"

* * *

AN: Ta Da~ Another chapter done. If you liked it please review down below and if you didn't like it, well I still want you to review down below and tell me why. Each review is like a drop of sunshine, warm and welcomed. ^.^


End file.
